Final Ed-tasy
by AizentheDevil
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy AU crossover with Final Fantasy. The story in question is not based on any of the games. None of the characters will appear but there will be little pieces of their personalities in the EEnE cast.
1. Prologue

(It has been one year since Peach Creek won the war against Lemon Brook. Ed, Kevin and Rolf returned the conquering heroes after being away for so long. After he led Peach Creek's victory, Ed was promoted to Captain, the same rank that Toby, his mentor held before he was captured by Peach Creek. Nobody but Ed, Kevin and Rolf knows what happened. It has been the consensus that Lemon Brook killed Toby and that Ed's passion to avenge his mentor drove Peach Creek to victory and to his promotion. But one person thinks that there is more to Toby's death than what Ed, Kevin and Rolf are having people believe. This person would be none-other than Ed's former best friend and Toby's little brother, Eddy. Eddy blames Ed for what happened to Toby. Eddy thinks that Ed abandoned Toby when he got captured and left him to die. But Ed disputes this. After the war, Kevin and Rolf quit the army for undisclosed reasons. What they are doing now is unknown. While he was away during wartime, Ed's sister ran away from home to find a job to support herself since her brother was in the army. Though the war is over, Sarah has not returned. Being the protective older brother he is, Ed wants to find her. Double D, who has been best friends with Ed and Eddy still remain as a friend to both despite Eddy's objections. Double D hopes that Ed and Eddy will patch things up soon. Yeah, Good luck with that buddy. What these five don't know is that the truth is about to dawn on them.)


	2. Chapter 1: An introduction to Our Heroes

(In Peach Creek's Marketplace, Ed is just walking around looking around for something to buy. The people of Peach Creek give Ed applause and cheers for his service in the Peach Creek-Lemon Brook War. Midst the praise for his war-hero status, he notices a little kid crying. Having that big heart that he has, Ol' Monobrow goes over to check on the kid.)

Ed: What's the matter? (Notices the kid's holding an ice cream cone that doesn't have a scoop and sees said scoop on the ground.)

(Ed goes over to the Ice Cream Stand and buys the kid a scoop. He goes back to the kid and gives the kid the ice cream)

Little Kid: (Extremely happy) Thanks, mister!

Ed: No problem. (Continues walking through the market place)

(Two kids are playing with a ball and said ball bounces towards Ed. These kids, knowing that Ed's the one who brought the war to an end, are scared of him until he playfully bounces it back to them.)

Ed: (Smiles) Mind if I play?

(The kids smile back and lets Ed play with them for a bit.)

Ed: Well, I gotta go. Bye bye.

Kid: Y'know, for a war-hero, he's pretty kind.

(Ed's walk through the market place is interrupted when a group of kids wearing hoods with images seen on gil coins running away from a merchant. One of the kids seems to stand out, He wears a hood bearing the image of what's on the 1000 Gil coin. He might be the leader. Ed, annoyed at the fact that he might know who the leader is, goes to the merchant and pays for what the kids stole and chases after them.)

(Ed catches up with them shortly and grabs the leader)

Ed: And you used to say I was the stupid one, (Takes the hood off to reveal the leader is none other than his old best friend, Eddy.) Eddy.

Eddy: (Trying to squirm out of Ed's grip and failing) Let go of me, you dumbass!

Ed: Eddy, I've told you before, I can't keep bailing you and your gang out every time you break the law. Every time I do this, I get yelled at by my superiors and run the risk of getting demoted.

Eddy: Funny, is that what you said to my Bro when you left him to die?!

Ed: (Offended) Look, I told you! I couldn't get to him in time!

Eddy: Bull crap! (Kicks Ed in the nuts and runs away) Scatter! (Eddy and his gang do as so.)

Double D: (Walking by) Hey Ed. I'll take it you had another run in with Eddy and his gang.

Ed: Yeah, I swear he's going to end up killing me one of these days. So, what have you been up to?

Double D: (Looks around) (Whispers) I'm working on a major project. Shh. We can't talk here. This conversation will have to continue at my place.

(Ed, excited with what Double D has in store, goes with him.)

(Meanwhile at Eddy's safehouse, Eddy and his gang are looking at the haul they brought in)

Mike: (Holding a gold necklace) How much do you think we can get for this?

Eddy: Hmm. I guess about 100 Gil.

Nick: (Holding a pocket watch) This watch?

Eddy: Somewhere around 300.

Alex: What are we gonna do with this stuff?

Eddy: Ain't it obvious? We're gonna sell it! Besides, didn't you steal something from that guy?

Alex: Yeah, I got this big-ass sword!

Eddy: Say no more, we'll sell this bad boy for 50000 Gil!

(Eddy and his gang have money signs in their eyes.)

(At Double D's place, Ed and Double D are standing outside his workshop. Double D opens the door to his workshop and shows Ed what he's been working on; a real rocket car!)

(Ed is excited and nostalgic at the same time.)

Double D: Unlike the prop from back then, I designed this to be more spacious and capable of actual travel. It runs on a cold fusion reactor I built. I outfitted it with a conversion mechanism in case we need to fly over certain areas.

Ed: Can we visit the planet of Bacon Men and have the marrow sucked from our bones this time?

Double D: (Laughs) I knew you'd ask that, but no, it isn't capable of going into space but knowing this kind of story, we'll probably find ourselves in space.

Ed: Have you thought about showing this to Eddy?

Double D: You know he'd probably use this for some quick cash. Do you think I'd tell him about this?

Ed: Right. Anyway, I gotta head back home. Bye, Double D.

Double D: Bye, Ed.

(Ed leaves Double D's and heads back home.)

(Ed returns home takes the load off. He looks at an old picture of him and Sarah. Ed weeps for his missing sister and he hopes he will find her soon.)


	3. Chapter 2: A matter of Money

(Eddy wakes up and gets dressed. He then goes into Toby's room and looks around. He doesn't show it, but he misses him. Before departing to meet up with his gang of thieves, he looks at an old picture of him, Double D and of course, Ed. Despite how he feels about Ed now, he still holds onto the old days when all three of them were the best of friends. Eddy leaves the house and heads for his gang's safehouse.)

(At Eddy's safehouse, Eddy calls his gang together and they pay attention.)

Eddy: Alright, guys. As you know, tomorrow's the Peach Creek fair. And since the war finally ended, the fair is very much needed to get people's spirits up. That's why I've decided we should sell our haul there. And thanks to what Alex swiped of off that merchant, we're gonna be in for bigger cash!

Eddy's Gang: Great idea, boss!

Eddy: I know, I know. (Looks out the window and notices Ed and Double D hanging out. Eddy notices Double D looking like he has something big that he's keeping from him and Ed looks very excited.)

Eddy: Guys, new task for today. We're not swiping something, we're gonna be spying on someone. Particularly, (points at Ed and Double D) those two!

Mike: Um, Boss? Isn't the big dumb looking one the guy you hate?

Eddy: That's not important, this is strictly business! Now, it's clear the perpetual virgin and the monobrowed colossus seem to have some kind of big secret and I want in on it!

Alex: What kind?

Eddy: I don't know, but I think it's profitable. Now boys, let's go!

(Eddy and his gang stalk Ed and Double D from the rooftops.)

(Ed and Double D stop at a Burrito Barn for a bite to eat. Mike watches them from a trash can.)

(After eating a burrito named the Tacozilla, Ed has to use the restroom where unfortunately, Eddy is waiting for him... in the toilet.)

(Ed busts through the door and rips the bathroom stall's door off and plants his buttocks on over the very toilet Eddy is hiding in.)

Eddy: (Scared) Mommy.

(WARNING: The following scene is not for the faint of heart! Please skip through this scene if you're easily disgusted. And if you come crying to me about how gross it is, don't say I didn't warn you. That's the reason there's a warning here. We now continue the fanfic in progress.)

(Ed, clearly having diarrhea from Tacozilla, takes a huge dump in the toilet and Eddy gets practically smothered in the feces.)

(Ed flushes the toilet and Eddy goes down the sewer along with the poop.)

Eddy: (Extremely pissed off) THE SHIT I GO THROUGH JUST TO FIND OUT A POSSIBLE MONEY MAKING SECRET!

(Meanwhile, Ed and Double D have arrived at Double D's workshop and unbeknownst to them, Eddy's gang have followed them.)

(Eddy, steaming mad, joins his gang.)

Alex: Boss, what happened to you?

Eddy: The author of this story decided to put me in some kind of torment. And not even the kind that involves me being someone's sex puppet. (At me) YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BETTER REDEEM ME AFTER THAT DEBACLE!

Me: I assure you, I will. Now find out what Ed and Double D are up to.

(Eddy grabs a ladder and peaks through the window and notices an actual Rocket Car. Eddy eavesdrops.)

Ed: So, Double D, have you considered unveiling this at the Peach Creek Fair?

Double D: (Blushing) Oh, no, Ed. I can't unveil this thing yet. I still haven't tested it.

Ed: Oh, but it would be so cool.

Double D: I need more data before I can show it to the public.

Ed: Do you know anyone who could take it for a test spin?

Double D: Well, I think I'd have to elect myself. I did build it after all.

Ed: Fair enough.

Eddy: (Big Grin) Alex, I think we just found an even bigger way of making money.

(On the outskirts of town, an unknown figure wearing a scarf covering his face appears.)

Unknown Figure: (Smiles) I love it when a fair is in town.


End file.
